Fallen
by Queen Isa
Summary: ChrisBianca. Sequel-of-sorts to "cry". Takes place during "Prince Charmed"R&R COMPETITION DETAILS INSIDE!


Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the song "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Timline: Season 6 when Chris is on the Golden Gate Bridge during the last moments of "Prince Charmed" Note: It switches times..... flashbacking a forwards.... ^^^^ means bits of the song. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^^^^Heaven bent to take my hand And lead me through the fire Be the long awaited answer To a long and painful fight^^^^  
  
Bianca... Chris had asked Bianca to marry him, a few precious hours before he left to go to the past. When she had said yes, it was as if having her made up for how shitty his life had been – no parents, no home, no more good big brother - No more safe haven. She had almost made up for all of that. Almost. But not having her was the worst.  
  
^^^^Truth be told I've tried my best But somewhere along the way I got caught up in all there was to offer And the cost was so much more than I could bear^^^^  
  
Chris had gone back to the past to perform a surgical strike. Get hold of the objective, stay focused, and then go back home to Bianca, before anything bad happened to her. The plan had no time for his childish wish to meet his parents....... to have the offer of growing to love them. But he had failed his mission. He had grown to love his family and got distracted by petty, human feeling. And it had cost him the love of his life. And it was slowly killing him. Now, he had no objective to really strive for. Oh, sure, there was the objective of protecting Wyatt, but that was a world gain. There was no personal gain for him anymore. No more ability to think of what their life together may have been like. All he had left now, was a diamond engagement ring and his memories.  
  
^^^^^We all begin with good intent Love was raw and young We believed that we could change ourselves The past could be undone^^^^  
  
I"I don't want to leave you." Chris whispered as he took Bianca in his arms for the last time. She hugged him back tightly, not quite ready to let him go just yet, even though they were desperately running out of time. She reached down to the hand which her engagement ring was wrapped on her ring finger and took it off. It would be hard to let go of something that solidly told of her and Chris' love and she hated to part with it, but she knew Chris would need it more than she. "Here. Take this." Bianca put the ring onto Chris' palm and curled his fingers around it. "Take it, to remind you to come back to me....safely." Chris laughed. "You really know how to motivate a guy you know that?" "Yes." She laughed and kissed him for the last time. "Now go and undo the past." He hesitated letting go of her. "You have to do this Chris. You're the only one that can stop him." He nodded, sadly. He let her go, reached for the spell and went through the portal./I  
  
^^^^But we carry on our backs the burden Time always reveals^^^^  
  
They did see each other again. Time did reveal their relationship to the Charmed Ones and in doing so, made the events more possible for Chris' identity to be revealed also.......  
  
^^^^The lonely light of morning The wound that would not heal It's the bitter taste of losing everything That I have held so dear.^^^^  
  
Chris took refuge at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge in the early light of morning when the world was still sleeping. His fingers absent mindidly traced the scar that Bianca had caused. She had tried and succeeded in taking away his powers. He brought his hand up to his nose to smell the wound that had never really healed, however many times Leo had tried to heal it. His mind registered the residue of an acidic taste..... the taste of bitter loss.  
  
^^^^^Heaven bent to take my hand Nowhere left to turn I'm lost to those I thought were friends To everyone I know^^^^^  
  
He was still reeling over the fact that he would never ever see Bianca again. Never to hold her, to smell her sweet smell of apple shampoo and wood-smoke, never to have her touch him and arouse feelings long repressed.......Never again to hear her nag him to look after himself, showing a tender side not shown to the rest of the world...... Never to hear her laugh...... He loved her so much and then have her taken from him so quickly was more then he thought he could bear.  
  
^^^^^^^^Oh they turned their heads embarassed Pretend that they don't see But it's one missed step You'll slip before you know it And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen... I have sunk so low I have messed up Better I should know So don't come round here And tell me I told you so...^^^^^^^^  
  
"You should never have lied to them." Leo's voice announced from behind Chris. "Well come here and gloat why don't you." Chris said sarcastically. "Don't be a smart-ass it doesn't help your cause." Leo replied in a hard tone. "Pretty much screwed that up haven't I?" Chris looked out to the water. "I admit you have made things difficult..." Leo began but Chris stopped him. "If you're gonna gloat then go away! I don't need you to tell me how I've messed up!" Chris turned around angrily to look Leo in the eyes. "That I should have known better then to try and save Wyatt! That I should have just stayed there watching him slowly destroy everything our family has stood for generations, if he hadn't done so already!" Leo's eyes widened, he had never stopped to think what Chris' world was really like. Chris stood up and continued. "Do you think I /b to come back here? To have to see Mom alive and not even know who I was?! To leave Bianca, the only thing that gave me the single amount of happiness in my life most likely to die at the hands of my own brother?! And then when I finally get to see Bianca again after so many nights dreaming of her, she acts as if she never felt anything for me?" Chris stopped for breath, his eyes burning and a bitter tone to his voice. "And then to have to watch her /b And then, finally, to have you telling me 'I told you so'" Chris' voice went sarcastic as he said those words. " No thanks!" Leo stood there in shock. Chris was Wyatt's brother? Wyatt had killed Bianca? He orbed out in shock abandoning his son, yet again to his thoughts of his dead lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So.... What did you think? I know, I know, if this had happened at the end of prince charmed, Leo wouldn't know who Chris actually was, but for the sake of the songfic, bear with me okays? Queen Isa  
  
PPPS: A COMPETITION NOTICE!!!!  
  
If the authors of FFNET can do a songfic or fic concerning Chris and Bianca (or just Chris) ... I'll.... I dunno, I'll write another songfic with a song of their choice? Shrugs JUST WRITE ONE!!! PLEASE???? Queen Isa 


End file.
